


Falling

by xmhfilms



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Archangels, Archdemons (Dragon Age), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmhfilms/pseuds/xmhfilms
Summary: jisoo had always hated fighting.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonfleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur/gifts).



> uwu hello !!! side-note before you start reading, this was a prompt given to me and I don't know much about archangels or archdemons !!! ofc I did some research but I was still lost so sorry if half this didn't make sense !!!! I tried doing it to my understanding so sorry if its different to your version of what archangels and archdemons are djdjjddj anyways excuse any mistakes I made !!! and thank you for reading uwu （´ω｀♡%）

jisoo was tired of this.

he hated fighting, after more then a thousand years of doing it, it eventually gets tiring. sure, he was one of the most powerful and feared archdemons, but what's the point if all he does is fight. he doesn't even lead anything, he's just there to be seen as a weapon.

weapon doesn't even sound like a fitting title for him, with the way he looked. warm, coffee brown eyes framed with long, delicate eyelashes that gave him the appearance of a cat. soft, rosy pink lips adorned his already unblemished, perfect to the point of unsettling face. completed with a perfect, button nose, his targets would mistake him for an archangel. 

that is until the blood red in his eyes outshines the the warm brown, until his perfectly-lined white teeth elongate into fangs, until his slender, manicured fingers turn into sharp claws that could tear into flesh as easily as a pin pricking a soft cushion. until the dark outshines the light. 

sharp, jagged wings as black as the gaping hole where his heart should be tear through the back of his shirt, which was one of the many reasons why jisoo just started taking off his jacket before transforming instead of having to buy new shirts. 

those wings trail behind him, serving as a reminder and a warning to everyone who dared to stop him on his way to one of the many missions assigned to him. being a weapon means being assigned to the task of conquering a sector happens more times than jisoo could count. 

and every single time, without fail, he would be there. jeonghan. wide, mellow brown eyes that displayed a sort of childlike innocence, a huge contrast to how he actually was in battle, brutal and unforgiving. despite being an archangel. his hair colour would differ every time they meet, to change things up a little he said. that still doesn't change jisoo's burning hatred for him. 

the hate would come as no surprise to anyone of course, jisoo was an archdemon and jeonghan was an archangel. their 2 kinds were at war, archangels fighting to keep humanity safe while archdemons spread hate and fear amongst the humans.

jisoo was alone, he was surrounded by a calm sort of silence that he doesn't usually get. he looked down at the human world, at the chaos. there was just so much darkness in the world, jisoo doesn't know why the archangels even try. a voice from behind startled him. 

"hi jisoo."

jisoo hated his voice. hated how it carried a melodic tone, light and sweet, friendly and kind that jisoo was always tempted to just stop all of this to get to know the other. he hated how he can't stop thinking about that voice, how it haunts his every sleeping, and even waking moments, singing to him. it was no secret archangels could sing, they were angels after all. 

"jeonghan."

jisoo gave him a curt nod. jeonghan was odd. he wasn't like any other angels jisoo had come across. he didn't sneer at him, frown or make any belittling comments. jeonghan simply smiled. jisoo thought his smile was pretty. like the flowers attached to jeonghan's wrist. but of course, he wasn't even allowed to think such things. 

jisoo was surprised to see him here. you see, the sky was divided into two. one side for the archangels, one side for the archdemons. it was kind of an obvious, unspoken rule that no one from the other side should cross over. yet here the smiley bastard was. 

"what are you doing here? you should go back, someone's going to get in trouble."

jisoo muttered, watching as the other settled down beside him. 

"the sunsets are always prettier here."

jeonghan replied. jisoo remained quiet. 

"you know we're suppose to meet tomorrow right? go head to head. again."

jeonghan finally said. jisoo hummed in response, feeling more unsettled then usual. they usually met on the battlefield on one of their "conquering missions", always in a controlled situation. at the end of the day, it all boils down to get in, defeat and conquer, get out. 

now it was just him and jeonghan, in a more casual situation. it made him uncomfortable. jisoo doesn't know what to do, and he doesn't know if the fact that his heart was threatening to jump out of his chest was due to the fact that their knees were touching or that he was sitting with his "enemy". 

"do you think we can do this one day?" 

"this?" 

jisoo finally said, turning to jeonghan. he saw the other's lips slowly melt into a soft smile. 

"like sit down here and have a casual talk. normal, you know? like those humans. aren't they wonderful?" 

there was that trademark whimsical, light, far-away voice jeonghan possessed. jisoo hated it. hated how it made his cheeks colour and his heart melt. 

"they're dumb. and slow and useless. and gullible. they're starting wars and fighting one another." 

jisoo replied, repeating what had been taught to him about humans since he was little. 

"that's true. but there's still good out there, isn't there? there always is. there's angels aren't there jisoo? angels and demons. there's always going to be good. just as there would be bad."

jisoo hated how persuasive jeonghan was. he could feel the shift in the air, could feel himself getting more comfortable. it wasn't suppose to be like this, seeing jeonghan should've triggered his fight mode, should've made him go crazy. they were sworn enemies after all. 

"you keep dreaming."

was the only answer jisoo could muster. jeonghan's hand was on his knee now, jisoo doesn't know why he let him, and it made him hyper-aware. aware of jeonghan's soft breathing, aware of the way the sunlight bounced off his pretty dark brown eyes, melting them into a soft golden colour. 

he also noticed that jeonghan didn't bring his weapon along. his bow and arrow. the one he always brought to the battlefield. jisoo didn't know if he was dumb or stupid. something at the back of his mind told him it was because jeonghan trusted him, but he couldn't find a reasonable reason as to why, so he ignored it. 

they both stayed that way until the sun disappeared, until the orange and pink hues of the evening sky melted into the colour of the dark night sky. the bright stars occupied the dark sky, looking like specks of white against a dark canvas. 

"you should go. before someone finds you here."

jisoo was less annoyed than he should be. the place they were sitting at was secluded, a hidden place away from his big cloud home. it was much lower and smaller compared to most of the clouds their homes were situated on, much nearer to the humans. it was jisoo's little place to escape from all the noise. 

yet here jeonghan was, someone who has been his enemy for most of his life. someone who he has fought against over and over. jisoo has never taken anyone here before, not even his friends. not seungcheol or minghao or junhui. not even his best friend, seokmin. 

jeonghan was the only person he let into his secret hiding place and he didn't even ask him to leave until the sun set. 

"tomorrow right?" 

took him awhile to realize jeonghan was referring to their next conquering mission tomorrow. he nodded. they were going to conquer a lower sector of the sky. the sky nearest to the humans. if one of them were to conquer it, then it would mean they have complete control over the human world. 

jisoo didn't even care if they would be able to conquer the human world, he just wanted to stop fighting. 

"well, I'm looking forward to that. one thing though. do you trust me?" 

jisoo was silent for a moment. why would jeonghan ask him that? jisoo shrugged. 

"hard to say with you always trying to shoot an arrow into my eye."

he scoffed. jeonghan laughed a little and he didn't know why, it wasn't that funny. but everyone's sense of humour differ, he supposes. jeonghan's laugh was also something he wished was easier to admit he loved. 

loved how light it was (everything about jeonghan seemed light). it didn't even sound like a laugh, it always sounds like a giggle. loved how whenever he did, he would cover his mouth, as if afraid to show the world his happiness. how when he let his hand falter, jisoo could see his lips stretch into a huge smile. his giggle warm, it reminded you of fall, it reminded you of the yellow and orange leaves. 

during the rare chances jisoo hears jeonghan laughs, it always sends him into some sort of panic. it always made him feel like his heart was beating too fast to be considered normal. he's completely sure that he shouldn't be feeling this way, not because of jeonghan anyways. 

"see you."

jisoo didn't know why jeonghan treated him like they were close friends. like he's known jisoo for ages, as if they would meet again tomorrow and talk about something boring like soccer. he also didn't know why jeonghan leaned in, why he felt the kiss even before jeonghan's soft, rosy pink lips brushed against his cheek.

before jisoo knew how to react, jeonghan disappeared. his heart was slamming against his rib cage violently, he could feel his blood creep up his neck and his cheeks warming. jisoo sat there for a while more, still feeling the soft brush of jeonghan's lips against his cheek. 

damn that bastard. 

-

here they were again. face to face. jisoo peered down, seeing the humans carrying on with their everyday lives, not realising two powerful beings were fighting against one another above them to decide who was going to have complete control over their world. 

they were clueless like that, only hearing of demons and angels from bedtime stories or from books displayed on shelves in bookstores. 

jisoo turned back to the person in front of him, slightly annoyed that even in his archangel form, jeonghan was still beautiful. long, feathery wings that jisoo knew was soft even if he had never touched them before. 

nothing much really changed for archangels, just their wings, and their eyes that turn milky white. and of course their golden halo suspended above their heads. they were meant to be perfect. you were meant to want to trust them the first time you see them. 

archdemons were just meant to be the most ugliest and scariest creatures you could imagine. you were meant to be afraid of them. 

"I'm sorry."

jisoo didn't know what compelled him to apologise. jeonghan remained quiet. 

"I don't like fighting, I've been doing that for thousands of years. and it's always against you. and I know you're still alive, but I know you can still get hurt. so I'm sorry."

jisoo didn't know where that whole apology speech came from, it would've looked weird, seeing as how he was in his demon form. he could see jeonghan falter, could see the surprise in his eyes. and to his utter surprise, he could see the other's cheeks colour. 

"jisoo."

the other's voice was unstable, and jisoo was starting to worry that he was about to cry. he really shouldn't show any form of concern for his so called 'enemy'. 

all of a sudden the other lunged at him. caught off guard(thinking back, jisoo didn't know why, he was trained to always be on guard), jisoo only managed to raise his arms in defence. 

instead of feeling something pierce or stab into any part of his body, he was falling. not even on the solid cloud below him, he was falling. there wasn't anything below him. 

it took him a moment to realise he was falling towards the ground, towards the humans. 

"are you crazy? jeonghan!" 

jisoo tried yelling over the sound of the wind rushing past them. jeonghan only looked down at him, arms tightly wound around his middle. jisoo's heart clenched when he saw the tears escaping the other's eyes. 

the number one rule they've been told since they were young, something that's been hammered into them over and over. never, never, enter the human world. it wasn't their job to. their job was to protect(or destroy) them sure, but never to make contact with them. 

and if they ever fall down there, without permission, without someone knowing so they can pull you back, then you're never coming back. jisoo remembered one of his aunts who had, in a sudden accident, fallen off. when it happened, her friends never told anyone, too afraid they'll get punished. no one pulled her back up and she was eventually forgotten. 

jisoo had never seen her again. didn't have any single bit of memory about her, except from the family pictures stored in old albums. 

"jisoo, I love you."

jeonghan forced out, voice wobbly. despite the fact that they were falling, despite the realisation that he would never see any of his family or friends ever again, jisoo's heart still started thumping erratically. he really didn't know how to answer, saying he didn't spend most of his days thinking about jeonghan was a lie. saying he didn't love the other back was a lie. 

before he could answer however, he felt immense pain stab him in the back before everything disappeared and the world turned dark. 

-

jisoo woke up feeling something soft and foreign under him, something that felt like grass. the cool wind rushed past him, and the long stretch of the light blue sky stared down at him. it sounded peaceful, and jisoo was more calm then he was suppose to be. 

the realisation that he can't turn into an archdemon anymore, that he can't see any of his friends anymore just washed over him. he didn't panic, he wasn't anxious. he didn't feel the loss. it was like he was expecting this. 

he could finally stop fighting. finally could stop being branded as a weapon. speaking of which. 

he sat up, and his eyes settled on jeonghan. the other was fast asleep, chin propped up on his knees that he pulled to his chest. jisoo moved closer, his arm wrapping around the other's shoulders, seemingly on instinct. 

he could feel the other's calm, rhythmic heartbeat. he scanned their surroundings, finding nothing but endless blades of grass. jeonghan's head settled against the crook of his neck, and jisoo wondered how long he had waited for him to wake up. 

"jisoo."

jeonghan's wake-up voice wasn't hoarse, it was soft and quiet, jisoo had to practically position his ear near the other's lips. 

"I'm sorry."

there was genuine guilt in the latter's voice, and jisoo frowned. even though yes, he was here, in the human world because of jeonghan, he wasn't angry. he didn't feel any form of anger. he just felt...peaceful. 

"you don't have to apologise. we can just start new. none of that fighting anymore. I hated fighting anyways."

he answered. jeonghan's lips stretch into a small smile, and he leaned back against jisoo. 

"that's nice."

the air changed and suddenly jeonghan's lips were on his. jisoo always thought they seemed soft. but nothing could compare to when they were actually on his own. it was like something warm exploded in his chest and he felt like he was on edge. but it felt nice and jisoo wondered if he's ever felt this nice. this free. 

"jisoo, I really do love you."

there was that giggle again. but this time, jisoo could openly admit that he adored that giggle. he would play it on repeat if he could. he doesn't think he'll ever get tired of it. 

"I know."

he pressed his lips against the top of jeonghan's head. 

"love you too. really, really."

he could finally say it. could finally admit that he never really had any intention to hurt jeonghan. and now they could start again together. jisoo doesn't have to be called 'weapon' again, doesn't have to act like he actually hated the angels, or jeonghan. 

and he decided that even he doesn't have his powers anymore, that even if he had to settle down with the humans, everything was going to be fine. and maybe in theory, everything could go wrong. the human world might plunge into darkness and wars could erupt throughout the globe, but jisoo wasn't worried about that now. 

he could start a new life. heck, he could live in a house, settle down into those cosy apartments he always sees humans go into. he could get a goodnight sleep next to jeonghan, could even wake up next to him. he could go to school, or college, or whatever. he could make human friends, he could pursue a hobby or a career, he could live a normal, human life. he could do all of that alongside jeonghan. he could finally spend the rest of his life with jeonghan. 

really, jisoo was convinced everything would be fine, as long as he was with jeonghan.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu thank you for reading !!! I hope you can excuse the mistakes I may have made djdjdjd but thank you so much for reading this !! I hope you liked it and have a nice day !!!!  
> (´∀｀)♡ (+ to the one who gave me the prompt, I hope I didn't disappoint you djdjd)


End file.
